destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Shapeshifting
Shapeshifting, in its broadest sense, is the power to change from one physical form or shape into another. A natural part of Shapeshifting is Voice Manipulation, allowing users of this power to copy the voice of the form they assumed. Shapeshifting is similar to the power of Transmogrification, which allows users to turn into inanimate objects. It also bears similarities to Glamouring, which allows users to cast a glamour to appear as another being, and Transformation, which is the ability to turn other beings or objects into something else. Overview Shapeshifting is a broad power containing various different aspects. In general, this ability allows users to physically change into the shape or form of other beings. This power may be used to impersonate other beings either living or dead. Other aspects of this power include; * Assuming the shape of an animal, allowing users to take on traits of that animal. * Assuming a demonic form, allowing users to change between their human and demonic form. * Alter body parts into inanimate objects, such as keys. List of beings who use(d) Shapeshifting Original Power * Shapeshifters * Source of All Evil * Leah * Many other unknown/unlisted demons and/or witches. Through power replication, power stealing, etc. * Zankou * The Dogan * Cole Turner (as Source of All Evil/Stolen powers from Wasteland) * Zola (with a potion) Demonic Form An aspect of shapeshifting allows users to change from a human form to a demonic one. This is a limited aspect of Shapeshifting that only allows change between two distinct forms. This aspect generally occurs when demons, who are able to suppress their power, call upon their full magical strength. Users of this aspect may use their human form to blend into human society and avoid detection. Demons with demonic forms * Belthazor † * Sykes † * Hecate † and her minions * William Hamilton † * Wendigos * Agent Fallon † Animal Morphing Animal Morphing is an aspect of Shapeshifting which allows users to turn into animals and vice versa. While in animal form, the user takes on the traits of that animal, such as flight, speed or stealth, and may use them to their advantage. List of Animal Morphers * Rat Demons - in the form of Rats * Vampires - in the form of Bats * Spider demon - in the form of a spider * Black Heart - in the form of a Rabbit * The Original Charmed Ones - in the form of Blue Moon Beasts (temporarily/once) * Hannah Webster - in the form of a Black Panther * Henry Mitchell Junior - in the form of a bat (temporarily/as a vampire) Notes and Trivia * A Shapeshifter was once able to use his power to turn into a mattress. However, this ability usually does not allow the user to turn into inanimate objects. * Demons who have this power alone are generally deemed low on the demonic hierarchy. * Slick, a student of Magic School, is the only natural user of this ability that is on the side of Good. * Similar to certain demons, the Rowe Coven warlocks were also able to shift into a monstrous form. * When shapeshifting into other beings, it is possible to also copy their teleportation effects. When Zankou shape-shifted into the Avatar Beta, he teleported through Fading and when impersonating another demon, he teleported through Smoking. * While some shapeshifters are able to take on the physical form of other magical beings in an indistinguishable way, they might not have the powers unique to those beings. ** After Katya stole Pandora's Box, she found out that shapeshifting into the form of a Guardian of the Box did not give her the powers required to open the box. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Powers Category:Supportive Powers